One Tree Hill Revisited
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: I am contributing this story with my friend Heather. This is an A/U...Jamie is now 15, Lydia is 7 and Nathan and Haley aslo have a four year old daughter. Lucas and Peyton's daughter Sawyer is 7 as well as they have a new baby boy. this is set that Kieth is alive and Dan isn't MUCH of a jerk. I really stink at summaries...but WARNING: SPANKING AS DISCIPLINE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. School Woes

_Chapter 1:School Woes _

It was a typical Friday afternoon for mother of three, wife and English teacher Haley James Scott. She had just got her lunch and settled down in the teacher's lounge. She was just about to put her first bite of salad in her mouth when her colleague Mr. Morgan sat down with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Haley."

Haley looked at him and put her fork down. "Hey Nick, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"It's about Jamie and his Algebra grade." He said his voice serious.

Haley chuckled slightly. "Well I hope it's good news."

The expression on his face told her otherwise. "I'm sorry but it's not. He's not turning in his homework, he's failing tests and he's even late to class."

Haley sighed and wiped her mouth. "Thanks Jason. I guess it's convenient that my son and I have the same lunch period." She got up and marched out of the teacher's longue and to the 'quad' where her Jamie eats lunch with his friends. She took a seat next to him. "Hey son!" She said with fake enthusiasm and a fake smile.

Jamie chuckled slightly embarrassed. "Mo-mom hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh I just came to let you know that your teacher Mr. Morgan talked to me, and I know that you're tanking that class. And I just wanted to let you know that when you get home you are in so much trouble." She kissed his cheek and walked away.

With some of his friends laughing Jamie blushed and went back to eating his lunch.

Meanwhile Quinn, Haley's sister is watching her niece Rylee, Haley and her husband Nathan's youngest.

"Rylee baby its naptime!" Quinn called out as she walked into the living room where she last had Rylee coloring in her coloring book. Quinn's heart stopped when the four year old wasn't in the room. She ran around the whole house calling out her name. "Rylee! Rylee!" After searching through the house and Rylee wasn't in sight she ran out to the backyard and saw Rylee playing near the pool.

Quinn sighed in relief but ran over to her picking her up hugging her tight. When realization hit her she swatted her bottom three times hard. "Rylee Jessica Scott! You know not to come out here by yourself!" She was enraged.

Rylee was crying and rubbing her swatted bottom. "I'm sowwy!"

Quinn just hugged her again and brought her in the house. "You scared me baby." She carried the brown haired and brown eyed girl up to her bedroom for a nap.

"I'm sowwy Aunt Quinn." She sniffled as Quinn laid her down on her bed. "Don't tell my mommy and daddy."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have too." She stroked her hair and wiped her tears away with the pad of her thumbs.

"I just wanted to be wike my brother and sister." She sniffled.

Quinn laid next to her and kissed her cheek. "I know baby, but you're still too little."

She pouted. "I don't wike being wittle."

Quinn chuckled as she continued to stroke her hair. "I know baby, but don't grow up too fast." She kissed her forehead.

Rylee closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Quinn fell asleep shortly after her.

A few hours later Haley walked in the house lecturing Jamie. "And I want you to go up to your room and wait for your father. No TV, video games, phone or computer. In fact give me your phone now." She was one mad momma and her facial expression left no room for discussion. Jamie saw the look on her face and gave her the phone then marched to his bedroom plopping on his bed.

Haley sighed and walked to the kitchen to pour herself some water. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and close. Her second child Lydia appeared in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi mommy!" she smiled and gave Haley a huge hug.

Haley kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "Hey baby how was school?"

Lydia pulled back from the hug and smiled at her. "It was good! I don't have any homework tonight so can I watch TV?"

Haley once again kissed the top of her head. "Of course baby." She smiled and the seven year old ran out of the kitchen to the living room. She plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

It wasn't long when Nathan, Haley's husband came home. He also worked at the high school but as the basketball coach of Tree Hill Ravens.

Nathan walked in the kitchen smiling at his wife. He walked to her and wrapped her in an embrace. "Hey Hales." He kissed her cheek. "You okay?"

"Not really." She sighed and looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around him. "Jamie is failing Algebra, and it's not because he doesn't know it. He isn't doing his work and he is late to class a lot. This has been going on for a few weeks and his teacher just told me today."

Nathan sighed and kissed her forehead.

"He's in his room, I told him to wait for you." Just then Rylee ran in the kitchen. "Mommy, Daddy!" she hugged both their legs.

The couple laughed at their youngest and Nathan picked her up and kissed her. "Hey baby." They said.

Quinn also walked in. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head off early." She smiled. "Bye Nate, Bye Hales." She then kissed Rylee. "Bye Rye." She said in a kid voice.

"Bye Aunt Quinn!" She smiled as she realized Quinn decided not to tell her parents that she went outside.

Quinn said good bye to Lydia and a pretty upset Jamie before leaving.

"Well baby I'm gonna talk to your brother, stay down here with mommy." Nathan kissed Rylee's cheek before handing her off to Haley. He then ventured off towards the upstairs.

"Let's go watch some TV with Lydia shall we?" Haley asked Rylee who giggled and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Okay lets go!" she said enthusiastically and she bounced Rylee in her arms as she walked in the living room.

Nathan knocked on Jamie's door and walked in after hearing a grunt to let him in. He walked in and stood in front of his son's bed and crossed his arms.

"Dad before you start, I'm sorry. I'll start doing my work and I won't be late to class."

"Why were you doing this in the first place James Lucas?" He said his voice stern.

Jamie looked down before answering. "Because I thought since mom was a teacher I could slide by."

Nathan sighed. "Yeah well you will start doing your work and you won't be late to class either, I'm gonna make sure of it." And with that he started to unbuckle his belt and slid it through the loops. "Stand up, bend over the bed. Your shorts down, but you can keep your boxers on."

"Dad please…" Jamie begged.

"Now James Lucas."

Jamie reluctantly obeyed and stood up and pulled his shorts to his ankles. He then bent over the bed.

"You're getting 15." And with that Nathan started landing the smacks with the belt.

At first Jamie just winced and gasped but by ten he was a snotty mess and by the end he was just crying. "I'm sorry dad!"

Nathan stood him up and pulled up his shorts. He then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in a tight embrace and whispered reassurances in his ear. "It's okay now, the slate is clean and you're forgiven. I love you so much."

"I love you too!" he cried in his chest.

After about five more minutes of hugging Nathan pulled apart and looked his son in the eyes. "If you don't get your grade up and if I find out you are late to class again your punishment will be worse understood?" He said, his voice not angry but stern.

Jamie nodded. "Yes sir."

Nathan ruffled his hair. "Good boy. We're going out to dinner soon so get freshened up and come downstairs okay bud?"

"Okay dad." He smiled and Nathan went downstairs to join his wife and daughters on the couch.


	2. The Great Earthquake

A/N: I had to resubmit the chapter because not all of it went through!

_The Great Earthquake_

**Same Day as Chapter 1**

Seven year old Sawyer Scott skipped into her house just after being let off her school bus right outside. "Daddy I'm home!" She called tossing her book bag next to the coat tree by the door and running to find her dad. Lucas appeared in the hallway looking quite stressed and irritable. Hey, that can happen to a man who is dealing with a three month old who barely sleeps at night and quickly approaching the deadline to submit the last chapter of his third book. "Hey Sawyer, please keep it down I just got Marcus down and I have to finish my book." He walked to her and placed a kiss on her head. "I love you baby. Do you have any homework?" He asked walking into the kitchen with her following him.

"No daddy I don't." She answered sitting at the table waiting for her normal afternoon snack.

"Good baby, go watch some TV in the living room then while Daddy finishes working, and remember please don't be too loud." He placed another kiss on her head.

"What about my snack daddy?" She fluttered her blue eyes at him.

He sighed and lowered his head as he forgot. "I'm so sorry baby I forgot to get your snack ready." He rummaged through the cabinets. "Here is a granola bar, and I will pour you some milk." He said grabbing a small plastic cup out of the cabinet and poured milk in it for his daughter. He placed it in front of her and opened the granola bar.

Sawyer looked at it disappointedly. "Thanks…" She solemnly picked it up and nibbled at it.

Lucas ruffled her hair. "That's my girl. I'll be in my office, remember not too loud." He walked out of the kitchen.

Sawyer sighed. "I know, I know." She mumbled. She finished her snack and headed to the living room. She kicked off her size 4 converse and hopped on the couch. She grabbed the DISH remote and turned on the TV.

It was about a half hour later when Lucas came in the living room. "Hey baby, Daddy is finally done with his chapter." He smiled plopping next to Sawyer. Sawyer then smiled and snuggled next to him but her smiled turned into a frown when her baby brother started to cry.

Lucas let out a sigh and gently sat Sawyer up. "I'll be back sweetie." He said and walked upstairs towards the nursery.

Sawyer sighed and wanted to check out her dad's office so that's exactly what she did. She had so much energy after school and now that Marc was awake she could finally let loose and let it all out. She was jumping around his office and laughing when suddenly she bumped into his desk knocking over his coffee onto his laptop making it short out and turn off. Sawyer stood there in shock as she realized what she just did. She wasn't even allowed in his office without permission. She had to cover her tracks so she bolted back to the living room and jumped on the couch before he could suspect anything.

A few minutes later Lucas came down carrying a very squirming three month old boy in his arms. He just chuckled at his son and placed him in his play pen.

"I'm just going to re-read and make the finishing touches to make sure it's perfect. I'll be in my office if you need anything." He smiled at Sawyer.

"O-okay daddy." She smiled apprehensively but didn't let it show.

Lucas walked back in his office and his heart skipped a beat seeing the sight. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled. "Sawyer! Come in here now!"

Sawyer gulped but instantly put on her innocent face. She strolled in his office. "Yes daddy?"

"Were you in my office when I went to get Marc?" He asked trying to keep is voice calm.

She shook her head. "No, I was in the living room the whole time."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Really?"

She knew that look. She knew he didn't believe it for a second but she kept up with the lie. "Yeah daddy really."

He put his hands on his knees and bent down to her level. "Then how do you explain how my coffee got knocked onto my laptop, huh?"

"Umm maybe we had an earthquake? Yeah, I thought I felt something when I was on the couch." She said. She had a vivid imagination at seven years old.

Lucas tried all he could to not laugh at his daughter's story. "Sawyer Brooke, you either tell me the truth or you can expect a worse spanking if I find out you are lying to me." He gave her a pointed look.

Sawyer was torn. She didn't know what to do, either decision ended with a spanking. She was startled when Lucas landed a swat to her little bottom. She whimpered as she decided to come clean. "I-I did it daddy." She said softly looking at the hard wood floor.

Lucas sighed and titled her head up to look at him. "Sawyer, you know you aren't allowed in daddy's office without permission. Why would you go in here?"

"Because I was bored." She said trying to look innocent.

"Sawyer," Lucas sighed. "that's not a good enough reason." He stood back up and picked her up in his arms and walked to the love seat he had in his office. He sat her on his lap. "Now baby, I'm sorry but you're going to get your bare butt spanked for disobeying me."

"Nooo daddy I'm sorry!" Sawyer stuck out her bottom lip, but she knew it was useless to argue.

"Well, you will be. You know better Sawyer." He said and without any other words, he stood her up, bared her bottom and laid her across his lap.

Sawyer whimpered and anticipated the first smack.

No matter how much it pains him to do this, he raised his hand slightly over the girl's upturned bottom and delivered a solid smack. He continued to rain the smacks on her bottom moving from her upper thighs to the meatiest part of her bottom. He quickly turned the pale bottom to an angry shade of pink. He finished up with seven firm swats in the middle of her bottom. By this point Sawyer was sobbing and apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry daddy!"

Lucas pulled her panties and shorts back up and sat her gently on his lap and hugged her whispering in her ear, reassuring her that she was loved and that all was forgiven. "Shh baby it's okay now, it's okay. I love you so much." He rocked her. "All is forgiven." He kissed her temple and just kept rocking her.

"I love you too daddy!" Sawyer hiccupped and just kept hugging him.

After about five minutes she had calmed herself down and hopped off of his lap.

"Are you excited about having dinner on the beach with your aunt, uncle and cousins?" he smiled as she wiped her tears.

She smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah! Really excited!"

Lucas laughed and stood up from the love seat. "Okay baby, go get ready, we will be leaving when your mommy gets home, which should be shortly."

Sawyer beamed. "Okay!" she clapped and ran out of the office to her bedroom.


	3. Those Beach Days

_Those Beach Days_

Nathan, Haley and the kids were the last to arrive at the beach. "Hey guys sorry we're late. Someone had to get into Lydia's paint set." Haley said smiling, pointing her eyes towards Rylee who was holding onto Nathan's hand.

"It's okay, I'm almost done setting up." Quinn smiled looking up from her camera equipment. She was going to be doing a photo shoot of her family.

Lucas and Clay, Quinn's husband had a fire going, and Peyton was struggling to get Marcus settled and stop crying.

"Sawyer baby can you please hand me Marcus's bottle?"

Sawyer was already starting a sandcastle. "Can't you get it yourself? I'm busy." She answered not looking away from her castle.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, you either do as I tell you or I can swat your butt and you can sit on the beach blanket for a while and watch everyone else play." Peyton scolded as she still tried to calm down the baby. Luckily she had pumped some breast milk in some bottles for public feedings.

Sawyer huffed and stood up walking to the diaper bag. She pulled out the bottle and gave it to her mother.

Peyton thanked her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek. She uncapped the bottle and inserted it in the fussy baby's mouth. That quieted Marcus right away. "Aww there's my sweet boy. You were just hungry weren't you? Yes you were." Peyton smiled as she talked in a baby voice.

Sawyer rolled her eyes discretely and went back to her sandcastle.

Lydia smiled as she saw her older cousin Sawyer and she ran to her. "Hey Sawyer!" Lydia smiled sitting down next to her.

Sawyer smiled. "Hey Lydia! Wanna build the sandcastle with me?"

"Sure!" Lydia giggled and grabbed a pale.

"Uncle Cway!" Rylee squealed and ran to him.

"Hey munchkin!" He smiled picking up the toddler and slightly tossing her in the air and catching her. "How are you?"

"Good!" she giggled.

"That's good." Clay smiled kissing her cheek and putting her down.

"Rye baby, come closer to Momma, don't get too close to the fire sweetie." Haley said from a few feet away on the beach blanket.

Rye smiled and ran to her mom.

"Hey Uncle Lucas." Jamie said walking up to him.

Lucas looked up from his cell phone. He was able to successfully recover his work and it was completely saved. He had sent it to the editor. "Hey J-Luke!" He smiled giving his nephew a hug.

"How's the book coming?" He asked as he kicked off his flip flops.

"I finished." Lucas smiled. "I sent it to the editor before we left."

"Sweet." Jamie nodded.

Lucas chuckled and nodded.

Quinn smiled as she started snapping pictures of her family. She got one picture of Rylee and Nathan doing 'sand angels' in the sand; another one of Lucas and Jamie setting up dinner around the fire, one of Sawyer and Lydia building their sand castles, and Clay, Haley and Peyton playing with Marcus. Marcus looked so adorable in his 'Clothes over Bros' bathing suit that his Aunt Brooke made for him. He was also wearing a blue matching hat.

Rylee jumped off the ground and started running towards the water.

Nathan and Haley watched intently, thinking that she was going to stop right at the water line until they caught up with her. But no. she kept going. This made Nathan and Hayley run faster. "Rylee stop!" Nathan barked. She was up to her shins in water when he caught up to her and picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "Rylee you do not run off like that especially towards the water!" He exclaimed landing a swat to her bottom. She whimpered. The swat wasn't hard enough to make her cry but hard enough to show he meant business. She pouted and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sowwy daddy."

He kissed her temple and stroked her brown hair. "It's okay baby girl just don't do that again understood?"

She nodded in his shoulder as Nathan started walking back towards Haley who was standing at the water line on the beach. She took Rylee from his arm. "Baby, you can't scare us like that okay."

"Yeah mommy." Rylee said now laying her head on her mom's shoulder. Haley kissed her cheek as Nathan took her hand and they walked back to the group.

"Dinner is just about done guys." Jamie informed everyone.

Sawyer and Lydia finished their sandcastle in time for dinner. She ran to the adults who gathered around the fire and were talking. "Mommy, daddy!" she smiled jumping up and down.

"Hold on baby we're talking." Lucas said with a slight smile.

"But I wanna show you something!" Sawyer whined.

"Excuse me." Peyton said to Haley who was talking and turned to Sawyer. "Sawyer, you know to wait your turn. Mommy and daddy are talking right now. If you interrupt one more time I am going to swat you do you understand?"

"But why can't you just take two seconds to shut up and look at my castle!" she yelled crossing her arms.

Peyton passed Marcus to Lucas and stood up. She gently grabbed Sawyer's upper arm and swatted once hard. "You little miss are going to sit right here next to me. That swat was for being rude. If you have another outburst like that I am not going to hesitate to spank you. Do you hear me?" She looked straight in her eyes.

Sawyer's bottom lip quivered and nodded, sitting down on the blanket.

After a few minutes Peyton looked down at Sawyer and gave her a warm smile. "Baby girl, you can show us your castle now."

Sawyer smiled and stood up and running over to the spot. "Look!"

"That's very good baby!" Peyton smiled.

"Yes it is honey! You're quite the architect." Lucas smiled and walked to Sawyer picking her up kissing her cheek.

OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH

After everyone was done eating Lydia, Sawyer and Jamie were out in the water playing close to the shore line.

Rylee whined wanting to go play as well. "Dada pway!" She tugged on his hand.

"Okay okay." He chuckled picked the little girl up and taking her to her siblings and cousin.

Lucas was just standing at the shore line watching the kids. Quinn was taking pictures of the kids playing. "These are going to look great up in the gallery!" she smiled.

A big wave came and Sawyer lost her footing and fell. Lucas ran up to her and helped her gain her footing back.

Sawyer, heartbroken after her Dad helps her gain her footing in the water and then just walks off, "Don't you care that I almost drowned!" Sawyer cried out causing not only her parents but everyone else to turn and look at her. Sawyer has her audience so she goes with it, "I nearly drowned and all you care about is taking pictures, playing with the baby and food. What about me!?" tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Sawyer, you didn't almost drown." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Yes I did!" she rebutted.

"No you didn't. I wouldn't let that happen." Lucas continued.

"Yeah you would cause you don't care 'bout me!" She screamed and started running away.

Lucas started going after her. "Sawyer!"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and ran up the steps of Clay and Quinn's beach house that is right on beach and sat on the deck.

Peyton grabbed Lucas' arm and stopped him, "Let me talk to her okay?" Lucas nodded and took Marcus walking over to visit with Nathan and Clay

Peyton made her way up to Sawyer and sat down wrapping an arm around the crying girl, "You want to tell me what that was really about?" Peyton asked. Peyton knew Sawyer has been dealing with some jealousy issues but didn't think they had gotten that bad.

"You care more about Marcus than you do me!" Sawyer sobbed.

"Honey, that just isn't true. Your Dad and I know you're a big girl so we let you do more for yourself but that doesn't me we don't care. If we didn't care we wouldn't get onto you when you do something dangerous, we wouldn't help you up when you get pushed down by the surf and we wouldn't bring you to spend time with the ones you love." Peyton turned Sawyer's chin up and looked into her eyes as she said the last part. "So again, what was all that really about?" Peyton asked.

Sawyer sniffled. "Umm…umm…my friend Lexie school said that the mommies and daddies love the new baby more than the older kids…and I guess it just hurt my feelings and I guess I believe it." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh baby girl, we love you and Marcus the same amount." She hugged her. "You are mommy's special girl and I would be so lost without you." She kissed her forehead.

Sawyer sniffled but smiled. "Really?"

"Yes really." She smiled standing up and holding out her hand. 'Now how about we go back to everyone and roast some marshmallows?"

Sawyer bounced back pretty quickly. "Okay!" she took Peyton's hand and they walked back to the group who were all surrounded by the fire.

Sawyer walked to Lucas and sat down in his lap. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Oh baby girl it's okay. I'm sorry that you were upset. But I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy."

"Group picture!" Quinn smiled and set the time on the camera and ran to the group.


End file.
